


I Think I'm Paranoid

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-02
Updated: 2003-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo can't stop thinking about that landslide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm Paranoid

Sean lifts an eyebrow as Viggo paces back and forth in the back yard, chewing on a thumbnail. "Vig?"

"Nothing," Viggo mumbles.

"All right," Sean says easily. He settles back into his chair, picking up his book again.

"Sean?"

"Yeah?" This time Sean doesn't look up from his book.

"About that -- thing. The mudslide?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Nothing..."

"...happened. For the millionth time."

Viggo sighs and sits down next to Sean's chair. "I think I'm paranoid."

"I think you are, too, love."

"You swear nothing happened?"

"Viggo." Sean puts the book down and slides fingers through Viggo's hair. "Nothing happened. I'm yours."


End file.
